ℓєттєя
by SerenityHadaki
Summary: In a world that's so complexed a new figure appeared from the never ending void of darkness. Her past actions are unforgivable, and her ways where untouched until now. Waking up in a new land, with no memories, she follows her steps to solve her past.


I've been waiting for you...

My voice vanished in the darkness, my sight was lost, and my fingers felt nothing. A plead, a scream, a voice, anything would of made justice for me. When I started to loose all hope a small child's voice cried out to me leaving an echo behind its mysterious trail.

"I want you to have this... Please don't forget me..."

A dim glow stretched into the never ending darkness, with curiosity in control, I mustered up what little straight I had and approached the growing aura. The excruciating light blinded my aqua eyes, in reaction I shielded my self, but continued on my way into the light. Dilating my pupils, I could see a small figure waiting upon the shores of a empty island, it looked so young, so fragile, I grew closer to the presents hoping for peace. In a Solemn reach for help the petite body turned to dust. This world is unpredictable, and confusing, for when I reached for the remains that was suspended in the crystallized air. A rapid ripple effect blasted through out the darkness, causing the remains to fly high above my head. The dust, or shattered memories of mine, covered the sky light small diamonds waving back at my hollowed body. Distracted by the magic I never realized the liquid tension that wrapped around my ankles, or the rising life that bloomed far behind my shadow. All I watched was the sparkling lights that smiled down at me. Longing for the light to be all mine, I reached out towards it but little did I know of the consequences. Instantly my body grew light, and the once sturdy ground vanished, how far they where and how small my light was. I fell from the heavens, and left my memories for nothing...

Ventus...I need your help.

"Hey! Wake up. Come on! Someone help!"

Rushing waves engulfed my stiled body, my breaths grew faded, and I had no chance of opening my eyes. For fear of what lied on the other side. What do I know? What could I do? I'm to weak to fight or protect, plus my body is being pushing down by gravity. Even though I knew nothing about my ways, or nothing of what I've done. You where always out there for me. And I owe you my life for that. Waking up to the sliver of light showed I had survived, and watching you as you tended to my aid was all I needed to know you where there for me. Thank you...  
But why am I ravishing through a memory I do not have any more. I guess, I'll never know my fairytail ending...

Battled drums where at play, like thunder striking the ground, my heart beating to the beat of the rushing drums. Flustered, and puzzled, I looked into the elegant ocean eyes of my hero. Grasping my hand, with his own, he swung me behind his sturdy body; and to my surprise with his spare hand stretched out in front of us both. A bright crystal grew, streams of lights scattered pass us leaving only a wrecked, and worn down, metal key; of some sort. With that 'key' in hand he watched as the shadows from the ground grew into the light and started to stretch upon the surface, pushing themselves off of the demented ground and becoming more then just darkness. Glowing golden eyes glared into my soul, and their shifting figures grew larger and stronger as the sun dimmed over the horizon.

"W-What are those!"

Brittle screams aroused from behind our bodies. The male looked strong but he knew I was not, glancing back, he slightly tilted his head towards a towering pure castle that was dominated behind us. Understanding his gesture I rushed inside closing all door I passed by. But no matter what I did; they followed. Their glowing eyes, and faded bodies gained speed upon my weary statue. Tripping, from my clumsiness, I forced my body to gain straight and to continue pushing my self. After searching for any bit of shelter, through out the never ending hallways, a small girl with rose hair grasped my arm and hid me behind a book shelf inside of a library. How could I have missed such an obvious place? After a whiles wait, I decided to stand upon my two feet. I wanted to protect this little angel, I would never let those things lay a hand on her. I started to scan the room for a tool I could use to help fight off this awful creatures. A gentile tugged set me off. I looked back alerted by what could be there, but all it was was the sweet girl with her shoulder length rose hair, and her deep ocean eyes, she was looking down at her pure dress but ended up looking at me with a determined appearance. I placed on a sweet smile so she wouldn't worry her pretty little head off.  
"Yes?" I questioned the lovely girl; still partially frazzled by her abrupt tug.  
"I know what you are looking for." the young child handed me a metal rode, that she found lying in front of a fancy fire place, I knew these where used to poke fires but I didn't say a word. I examined it and tested it, by placing some loose books upon the end and lifting it slightly, to see if it was strong enough to protect us both. Passing all my test I gently took her hand, in my pale hand, and started to sneak out of the large library.

"Kairi!"

A voice was projected through out the hallways, as alerted as I was, I pushed the young girl behind my leg and watched every where for sign. As the orange sun settled into bed, our once lit hallways grew into darkness. I could no longer rely on my eyes; instead I shut my vision and listed to the cries of an other lady scratch out the name 'Kairi' over and over. The voice grew louder, and stronger; plus small clicking noises filled the echoing hallways.

What should I do?

I wrapped my arms around the girl, and watched as I saw golden eyes staring at the two lost souls. As quickly as the voice grew, a rush of wind burst at the child and myself. I could only tighten my grip around her small body. A flair was lit at the end of the hallway, and ran down the path barely skimming our hair tips. All the candles upon the wall exploded and our path way guided by brighten colors. The man in charged was a teen with dirty blond hair, that spiked up in different directions, he wore an outfit with bits of heavy armor and wheeled the old worn down 'key'. To the right of him was a sweet old lady, with the giddiest smile upon her prune face.

"Kairi!" she announced with a proud tone of voice. The small angel wiggled out of my grip and rushed into the open arms of her cheerful grandmother. Grasping the fire poker, tightly in my hands, I slowly approached the hero of my story and the blissed reunited family.

"I want some answers.." I commanded, staring deep into the eyes of the hero. All he did was chuckle and swirled me around, slightly pushing my through the hallway.

"They will all be answered later. You'll see. But first we need to get out of here."

No arguments for me. I simply followed his mysterious lead, and constantly watched behind our party; just to make sure those creepy creatures weren't stalking us. The young man took us out side, where a small wooden boat struggled to be upon the waves.

"Kairi, you and your grandmother are taking the boat to get off this place alright?"

He seemed so sorrow, and kind of upset, of his very words. Yet, I stood by like a useless log and watched as they made their good byes. The magical hero looked back at me with a grin growing on his face, "You and I take that." He chuckled again and pointed at a black, odd, looking ship. I wanted to ask if he was kidding but when he took my hand within his strong hand, I knew he wasn't.

And that's how are strings of life where in twined. Because of his heroics and my panicked ways we some how survived. he was so nice and sweet, but how is it I can't remember anything? My name name, my age, my past. It was like one of the cliché movies people always told me about. But all I have to say is...

Ⓢ Ⓣ Ⓤ Ⓟ Ⓘ Ⓓ ❤ ℓєттєя shall continue! ❤


End file.
